Pokemon part deux
by poptart88
Summary: Kurt starts one of the greatest pokemon journies ever told, as he learns to become a pokemon trainer and his long journey to the pokemon league.


Pokemon The Next Generation

Book 1

Chapter 1- The start of something new

Clouds rolled across the bright blue sky that covered the quiet little town of Pallet, the blades of grass dancing in the soft gentle wind. Two infant Rattata's playfully wrestled around the base of a large pine tree over a lone acorn, their mother watched on attentively. A flock of Pidgey flew overhead, scouting for their early morning meal. The Pidgey out front, using its keen eye sight saw the two young Rattata playing, and motioned for the others behind him to follow. In one fell swoop the flock of Pidgey rolled to their left and dove straight for the two Rattata. The mother Rattata sensing the danger ran towards her young, preparing to defend them.

The mother Rattata's fangs began to glow bright as she started her hyper fang attack. The lead Pidgey pulled back from the group and created a miniature sized tornado and directed it towards the mother Rattata, blowing her away from her children. The Pidgey picked up the lead after his gust attack. The young Rattata cowered in fear as the five fearsome birds swept in at an extreme speed. The lead Pidgey opened his beak prepared to grab one of the Rattata. A large rock cut across the air and landed a direct blow on the lead Pidgey's head, sending it off course and crash landing into the trunk of another tree.

Teen feet away, a bike laid strewn about in the grass, and a young boy stood, rock in hand. The lead Pidgey got up from the ground and glared at the young boy, spread its wings and streaked through the air at him. A second rock made contact with the small birds skull and it slumped to the ground in a heap of feathers. The Pidgey, now with a somewhat large red knot on its head, looked up at the boy again and gave a loud screech and flew off with the other Pidgey in tow. The boy walked over to the two small Rattata and knelt down.

"You guys alright" the boy asked. The two Rattata grinned and nodded their heads. The mother Rattata scampered out of a large green bush and rejoined her children. She gave the boy a thank you nibble on his ear and the family of Rattata ran off into the nearby clump of woods.

"Oh man, I'm late…Prof. Oak said to be at the lab by nine." the boy said looking at his watch. The boy ran over to his bike, jumped on it, and started headed for the large laboratory on the hill.

Oak's lab was a large, white, two story building surrounded forest. It had been built many years ago as a sanctuary for the wild pokemon surrounding Pallet. The great Prof. Oak, the most brilliant pokemon researcher of his time set up his lab in Pallet Town to further advance his research, because Pallet Town was one of the few unpolluted areas left in the pokemon world. Having left to do field research, He entrusted his lab to a younger generation of Oak's, his grandson who had taken up the same cause as his grandfather. Gary Oak, who was once a great trainer, was now in charge of taking care of the local pokemon and preparing the local boys and girls to become pokemon trainers.

The boy reached Oak's lab a few minutes later, jumped off his bike and ran for the door. Once inside he bent over to catch his breath, wondering if he had made it on time…his fears were soon confirmed.

"Your late Kurt" came a stern voice from the chair in front of him. Kurt froze, fear flooding him.

"He he…um sorry professor, I got err…tied up for a bit" Kurt answered nervously, for he knew all too well the temper Prof. Gary Oak had.

The chair in front of Kurt turned to face him, which to Kurt's great surprise, contained a smiling Gary Oak. He stood up and walked over to Kurt and shook his hand. "No need to worry Kurt" Gary said smiling.

"So today's the big day huh, finally ten years old! I have been waiting for this day for a while now, so are you ready to become a pokemon trainer?" Gary asked, leading Kurt into the next room.

Kurt brushed his black hair out of his face and marveled at all the technical stuff in the room. Everywhere he looked there was a blinking light or a gauge of some sorts. He continued looking around until his eyes fell on three pokeballs sitting on a table in the middle of the room. Kurt wandered over to the table and bent over to examine the pokeballs.

"Are these the three starters I get to choose from?" asked Kurt

"Yes, these are the three. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." Gary answered.

Garry moved around to the other side of the table and went over to the computer. Upon entering a sequence of buttons a black rectangular device ejected from a slot nearby. Gary pulled it out and carried it over to Kurt.

"This Kurt is your Pokedex" Garry said handing it to Kurt

"Cool!" Kurt exclaimed as he examined every inch of his new gadget. He flipped it open and started thumbing through its electronic pages.

"It's a lot different from my dad's though" Kurt said looking up from his pokedex.

"Well your dad's is a few years older" Gary laughed. "How is he anyways? He hasn't been around in a while"

"He's been away on a training trip for the last few weeks, moms getting pretty annoyed." Kurt said, returning to his pokedex.

"I bet, he's always been like that though, even when we were kids, always looking for the next great adventure" Gary said returning to the other side of the table. "So Kurt are you ready to choose your first pokemon?"

Kurt put stored his pokedex in his right pocket and grabbed one of the pokeball off of the table. "I thought about it all last night, and I just couldn't decide. But then I remembered all the stories my dad used to tell me, about the pokemon he had and I finally decided on this one" Kurt threw the pokeball and a flash of light escaped as a the ball opened. Standing where the ball used to be was a small pokemon with a bulb on its back.

"So you've chose Bulbasaur for your first pokemon have you?" Gary asked "yea, I love playing with my dad's Bulbasaur and he told me about all the battles he has had with it so I figured this would be a good starter" Kurt said.

The Bulbasaur that Kurt had chosen was of larger size than normal Bulbasaur, it was also special in that it had a weird marking on its forehead that resembled a star. "I've got to warn you this one is a little rambunctious, its been proven somewhat difficult to tame." Gary said as Kurt stepped closer to pet Bulbasaur. As Kurt held his hand out to pet his new pokemon, Bulbasaur took the opportunity to bite Kurt's hand.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kurt yelled flailing about with Bulbasaur still attached to his hand. Bulbasaur let go and flew into the air…landing gracefully back on the table.

"he he told you so" Gary laughed rubbing the back of his head. Kurt meanwhile was sucking on his hand to numb the pain.

"Oh well, he'll get used to me" Kurt said returning Bulbasaur back to his ball. He shrunk the ball back to carrying size and placed it on his belt.

"Oh yea here, you'll need these" Gary said handing over five empty pokeballs. "Thanks Professor" Kurt said taking the five empty balls from Gary.

Gary walked Kurt out and gave him last minute advice " You have a lot to live up to Kurt, just remember that pokemon need to be treated with care and love. The next pokemon league championship is in the Kanto region so I would start with those Gym's first. Catch as many pokemon as you can, and always remember to never lose sight of your goal."

"I will Professor, I'm going to go say goodbye to my mom before I leave" Kurt replied

"Send her my regards" Gary said as he waved goodbye to Kurt.

Kurt kicked up the kickstand on his bike and peddled off towards home, his new Bulbasaur in tow.

Gary looked on as Kurt left his view, thinking to himself. "He's a lot like you were at that age" he smiled "I'm excited to see what he can do" and with that Gary turned his back to return to his lab.

"MOOOOOM IM HOME" Kurt yelled reaching his front door. Kurt lived in a large two story home that his Dad had built next to his grandmother's house. Kurt slipped off his shoes and ran through the house searching for his mother.

"I'm out back Kurt" came a gentle voice from outside. Kurt ran to the back door and flung the door open. "Guess what mom, I got my first pokemon!" Kurt yelled. He did a jig and pulled out the pokeball that contained Bulbasaur.

His mother was tending to her water pokemon out by the their giant pool. She had been polishing the red jewel in the center of her Starmie when Kurt had come crashing out of the door.

"That's great Kurt, your father would be so proud!" his mother beamed. Kurt's mother was a vision of beauty, she had once been rash and boyish but had become gentler with motherhood. Her red hair hung low below her shoulders in a ponytail. "You want to see him" Kurt said excitedly. "Sure honey"

"Go Bulbasaur!" Kurt shouted and threw his pokeball. Bulbasaur appeared and took in its surrounding. "It's a big one isn't it?" his mother exclaimed. "yea he is, he's great though isn't he" Kurt said patting its bulb. Bulbasaur immediately took a chunk out of Kurt's hand.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" Kurt screamed as he ran around waving his hand. "He reminds me of a certain yellow friend you father has" his mother giggled as she bandaged his hand up/

Bulbasaur began to laugh hysterically when a long vine came from no where to smack him over his head. Bulbasaur winced and looked over to see who had hit him. Emerging from the nearby forest was a older looking Bulbasaur withdrawing its vinewhip.

"Bulllbaaaaaaa" barked Kurts Bulbasaur at the older Bulbasaur. The older Bulbasaur just turned away and walked over to Kurt. It nudged Kurt's leg and Kurt gave it a hug. "Hey Bulbasaur, I want you to meet my first pokemon" Kurt said. The elder Bulbasaur looked at the younger one and said "Bulba". The Younger one glared at the elder and charged at it with a a tackle attack. The elder Bulbasaur merely grabbed it around the middle with its vinewhipe and tossed the younger Bulbasaur aside.

"You two cut it out right now!" Kurt stammered going to the aid of his fallen Bulbasaur. "looks like that Bulbasaur needs a lot of training" Kurt's mother said petting the elder Bulba. "Bulbasaur cant you just relax" Kurt asked his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur just glanced the other way. "Whether you like it or not you're my friend now Bulbasaur and your stuck with me" Kurt said smiling.

Kurt returned Bulbasaur to his pokeball and turned to his mother. "Is dad gonna make it home today?" He asked hopefully

"I'm sorry honey, he tried to be here today but his ship got turned back because of bad weather" his mother said grimly

"Oh…I see" Kurt said dissapointedly "He did however send you this" His mother said handing her son the package sitting next to her. Kurt ripped open the wrapping and peered inside of the box. Inside was a hat and a new watch.

"Wow, an official pokemon league hat and a new poketch!" Kurt exclaimed. Kurt put on the hat and turned it around backwards. "How do I look?" Kurt asked his mother modeling his new look.

"Just like your father sweetheart" his mother beamed. Kurt smiled and went inside to pack.

Two hours later Kurt stood facing his mother outside his house. "Well its time for me to leave" He said giving his mom a hug. "Ok sweety, I love you" his mom replied with a tear coming from her eye. Kurt gave her one more hug before he turned to leave.

Kurt's mom watched as he disappered down the road. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Was it this hard when Ash left, Delia?" Kurts mom said turning to her mother in law. "Yes Misty, it was, but you'll get used to it. Just remind yourself that they will always be your children and that this will always be their home. " Delia said. Delia went into the kitchen while Misty stayed and looked at the horizon for a while longer.

Meanwhile Kurt had made it back to the spot he had previously saved the two infant Rattata. While cycling past the tree he was hit with a tremendous force and fell over off his bike.

"ooooow, what the heck was that" Kurt said rubbing his head. Kurt got up to his feet and looked around. There hovering in mid air was the Pidgey he had fended off only mere hours before.

"So you want a rematch huh?" Kurt said excitedly. The Pidgey gave a loud screech of confirmation. "Ok then" Kurt said pulling out a pokeball

"Go Bulbasaur" Kurt yelled releasing Bulbasaur. "Your in for it now Pidgey, because you don't know who your messing with."

"I'm Kurt Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

6


End file.
